Happy Birthday
by Deiama4ever
Summary: DeixO.C. Rated T sexual theams intended -HAPPY BIRTHDAY DANNA-


A/N: HIIIIIIII~! OCHAY so this was actually ALMOST LATE! AHHHHHH! Lol so yes, this is a happy birthday to Deidara~! : 3 enjoy my deidaraxO.C. Fanfic plz. Plz no hating on the not so experienced writer…..

Disclaimer: Itachi: Ama-Chan doesn't own Deidara or any other Naruto references/characters in this amazing story.

TO THE STORY!

-Deidara P.O.V.-

I woke up to a warm pair of lips pressing against my own. I could feel her hands on either side of my head and her two legs straddling me to our shared bed. After a few minutes of letting her kiss me we had to part due to oxygen absence. I slowly opened my eyes to meet a pair of dazzling emerald orbs twinkling in a happy sort of way. Her streaks an indigo-ish color, and her jet black hair, framed her perfect face because of gravity and our position. A smirk came to my face as I contemplated speaking out my perverted comment.

I decided to embarrass her a little, "Ama-chan, do you see what position we are in?" I gave a look down her perfectly shaped body.

I caught a glimpse of her blush as she got off me, turned away, and hid her face. Her hair streaks turned deep yellow, showing her obvious embarrassment even more.

I sat up and hugged her thin waste from behind and spoke softly in her ear, "You know I'm just kidding."

She blushed a little more before exclaiming, "OH! I almost forgot!" She jumped off the bed, and out of the room. Before I could fallow and question her she stormed back in told me to wait with my eyes closed.

I did as I was told and sat patiently. Before I knew it I heard our bedroom door open and close. Two seconds later an entire cake exploded in my face as Amaya screamed those two words. The words said on the day I didn't want to really come…..

Happy. Birthday.

My first impulse was to scream at her and yell… possibly hit? NO! Wait what I was just thinking! Anyways, I decided to go with my second thought. I whispered a 'thank-you' leaned in for a kiss…. THEN I SMASHED HER INTO A CAKE-FACE!

We both started laughing and the cake fight started, going strong. But, I eventually died down and we sat in our now cake covered bed next to each other in a comfortable silence. She rested her head on my shoulder and held my hand lightly, our fingers intertwined. Then she gave my hand a little squeeze and stood up pulling me up along with her.

She started instructing me, "You have 30 minutes. You will need to dress in jeans and a sexy~ shirt. I won't tell you where we will be going but you will do as told. Got it? Shower. Brush your teeth. And don't forget deodorant… And brush your hair. Don't leave your sneakers. Put your hair up. Eat some REAL food. Don't try to come find me. If you need help-"

I cut her off, "What? Are you my mother? I know how to get ready."

She sighed, gave me a peck on the cheek, and left. Where to? I don't know…. But, I needed to get ready. I jumped in and took a nice hot shower letting the steamy water cascade down my back. After a quick towel dry I put up my hair in my signature half pony-tail. I slipped into my favorite black skinny jeans and an azure T that fit well and matched my eyes. I pulled on my neon blue converse and glanced in our body length mirror. I looked fine so I decided to put the cake-filled bad sheets in the wash. Exactly 29 minutes had passed when I finished so I sat and waited for my "date" to come back.

She burst through the door one minute later. She wore a purple tank and purple vans with white skinny jeans. A waterfall braid lay perfectly braided in her hair. She looked stunning. But, I didn't have time to take in much more of the jaw-dropping site though. She intertwined our hands and dragged me out of the base. When I caught sight of our ride my eyes popped in fear and shock. I wasn't fearful of the vehicle itself, but of Amaya being in/on it. It was a motorcycle. There was a huge red bow placed on it and two helmets lay on the seat/s.

"No ifs, ands, or buts' I'm driving birthday boy. I have a license to drive one. You don't. End of discussion." She answered my unspoken question.

I growled in a low tone, "Amaya. I don't think this is a-"

She cut me off, "I already told you. I'm driving and you will let me because I have a license."

I sighed, giving up. She ripped the bow off and stuck it to me but it fell to the ground. We both giggled. She handed me one of the helmets. It had one of my clay bird designs on the back with DEI, in bold, written in crimson. I chuckled at it. Then I saw the back of hers, a burning American flag with Amaya in cursive, purple writing over it. I sighed sadly at her bold action against her home country. Her past was a sad one; but I didn't need to think about that… We both slid on our custom helmets and I thanked her.

"That's only part of the presents~ this bike, and the helmets, are just part of it~" She gave me a stunning smile.

As I hopped up onto the back of the bike she went to pull herself up but then she stopped, "I almost forgot!"

She ran to the back of the bike and pulled a box rapped in ribbons out of the back pouch. But, then I noticed the Uchiha crest all over the wrapping paper.

"I will also be giving you the presents from everyone else throughout the day, since they all are on missions… bet you can guess who this is from…" she explained.

"Itachi," we said in unison. We both giggled and she handed me the present.

"I have no idea what it is…." She commented.

I slowly opened the gift, scared by what I might find. Once it was open, Amaya was laughing so hard her eyes were watering. And me… I was kind of mad. He got me… Play-Doh. A FLIPING PLAY-DOH ICE CREAM KIT! I just rolled my eyes and shoved it back in the pouch.

"Let's go," I grumbled.

"I- I'm so- so sor- sorry! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I- I just can't- stop- laughing-" she laughed through the sentence. After a while she calmed down and we were on our way.

When we pulled up to the building, a smile plastered itself on my face. She was taking me to OUR dango shop for breakfast. The place we "met" and I asked her out for our first date. This place was special…

-For the rest of the day they rode around on the bike, went roller skating, saw a movie, had a picnic, went bowling, walked on the beach, and lastly had a romantic dinner. Dei is relaxing on their bed waiting for his wife to return from the kitchen getting a glass of water-

She walked in setting the glass down on the dresser. She silently closed the door behind her. She was wherein one of my big shirts that said 'bang' in big letters on it. I knew she had short shorts underneath but I couldn't see them. She took another sip of water before climbing into bed with me. She crawled under the covers and snuggled close to me.

"So, did we make some happy memories, Dei?" she questioned me with a warm smile.

"Yes. Yes we did. Thank-you for letting me have an amazing birthday I'll never forget. It's all thanks to you," I replied with full honesty.

She came within inches of my face and looked into my cerulean/gizzle eyes, "I love you, Deidara. Happy Birthday. Then she and I shared a passionate kiss. And after many more make-outs … well…. Never mind. You don't need to know the details!


End file.
